


Rory's Avengers

by amycoolz, SylviaW1991



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Crack, Gen, Tony has ridiculous defensive systems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amycoolz/pseuds/amycoolz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaW1991/pseuds/SylviaW1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve, Clint, and Natasha get stuck in a room in Stark Tower with seemingly no escape (and seriously, why does Tony have those kinds of ridiculous defensive systems, anyway?), they attempt to find a way out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rory's Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> So, swalka1991 (starshinedc on FF.net and LJ) and I bought these dice that you roll and are supposed to make a story out of the images on them. This is what we came up with when we rolled them. We rolled one at a time and played a mini Round Robin game with it.
> 
> The images we got were: apple, light bulb, scales, pyramid, magnet, fish, bridge, hand, question mark (and key, because I cheated and rolled again lol).

_Rory’s Avengers_

Clint stared at the ripe red apple sitting atop Steve’s head. “I’m not sure I like this idea, Clint.”

“Relax, big guy. I’m a perfect shot.” He smirked, raising his bow and drawing back the string, keeping his gaze level.

Natasha walked into the room, looking from Steve with the apple to Clint with his bow; she put two and two together and shook her head. “Clint, what are you doing?”

The archer, startled, jerked his arms back; he released the arrow, and it flew up towards the ceiling, breaking a light bulb and bathing the entire room in darkness.

Steve was the first to think to light the room, striking a match and ignoring Clint’s shadowy arched brow. He knew, yes, that “lighters” were the thing and matches, well, old-fashioned. But they came in handy. Obviously. “So that was a spectacular failure,” he commented. “What now?”

The pair of master assassins exchanged glances, each weighing the options. And both came to a simultaneous conclusion. “No telling Tony.”

“Agreed,” Steve announced just as multiple alarms went off, bright flashing lights making the match that was rapidly burning down to the super soldier’s fingers unnecessary. “Now what?”

“Protocol,” came the automated voice of JARVIS, just as heavy steel doors dropped down and surrounded them, entrapping them in the high room.

Natasha tossed her hair. “Not a problem.”

Steve sent her a look. “Not a problem?”

“We’ve escaped worse,” Clint elaborated.

“Remember that collapsing, booby-trapped pyramid in Egypt?”

As he began to nod, a slight smile curving his lips, Steve’s blue eyes rolled. “Can we just focus on escaping _this_ please?”

“You’re right.” Clint glanced around the room, carefully surveying the large metal walls. “I’m guessing this is one of JARVIS’s defensive mechanisms, no doubt set in place by Tony.”

“Easy. You got one of those electromagnetic arrowheads you’re so fond of, Clint?”

He smirked, reaching into his back pocket and returning with a cylindrical arrowhead, which he quickly screwed onto the arrow he retrieved from the ceiling. “Always got one on me.” He shot it at a small indentation in one of the walls. There was a crackling of electricity as the lights stopped flashing and the annoying alarms silenced.

As silence fell, however, they only had a moment of relief before Steve realized that the lights were still flashing. If Clint had truly upset the system, wouldn’t they be in the dark again? Even as he thought it, several sections of the walls opened and revealed very big guns. “You know, Clint, I don’t think your arrows are things you should play with inside anymore.”

“I think I’m starting to agree with you, Cap.” As the trio dove beneath a table, the machine guns opened fire and peppered the area with bullets.

“We’re like fish in a barrel!” Steve shouted, he shouted, covering his ears.

Natasha gave him a bland look. “You really like that expression.”

“It’s an old-fashioned expression. I like old-fashioned.”

“Hey, can we focus here? We’re being shot at in our own home.”

“Technically, it’s Tony’s home. In fact, why doesn’t he have JARVIS programmed to recognize us so this type of thing _doesn’t_ happen?”

“Good question...” Steve said, now searching the room for any vulnerable areas. “We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.”

“Seriously. Really old-fashioned.”

“Thanks, Clint. Natasha’s already covered that.” He couldn’t see anything particularly vulnerable about a steel-encased room. But this was just the sort of thing they needed to train for, he supposed. Superheroes were always getting themselves in sticky situations.

...Sticky situations. Maybe he was old-fashioned.

“You know what, maybe Tony _has_ programmed JARVIS to recognize us,” he decided. But there was only one way to know for sure. After a brief nod to the assassins, Captain America leapt to his feet and held up a hand. “JARVIS, this is Steve! Uh...” Talking to a disembodied voice was odd. He decided that he preferred old-fashioned. “Stop this attack right now.”

A bullet whizzed over his head and he dropped back down. “Any other ideas?”

“Not a one.”

“Real helpful, Clint, thanks.” Natasha studied the room closely. “There’s got to be a way out of here. I mean, this is Tony we’re talking about; he’s always got a way out.”

Steve stuffed his hands in the pockets of his civilian clothes and winced when his fingers came into contact with cold metal. “Something like a key...?”

“That’s exactly what we need, Steve. Question is, what is it?”

“Maybe a code of some sort?” Clint offered. “Tony _is_ a super computer genius. It’s probably some long sequence of binary.”

“What about a key?”

“Yeah, we already established that, Steve. We’re trying to figure out what that could be.”

Frustrated, Steve finally held up the object in his hand and showed it to the assassins. “No. A _key_.”

Natasha blinked at him stupidly for a few moments. “Where the hell did you get that?”

“I, uh, had it in my pocket?” He blushed. “Tony said that if I ever got into a pickle-”

“Seriously, dude?”

“-that I could use this. It’s sort of like a master key, I guess.”

“Oh, my god.”

Natasha took the key and ran over to the actual wall, shoving it into the small keyhole and twisting. The bullets stopped, the flashing lights stopped, the alarms stopped. Everything stopped.

“Thank. God.”

The metal doors finally ascended back into their slots in the ceiling, gracing them with glorious sunlight through the windows.


End file.
